List of current characters
A list of all EastEnders characters, in order of first appearance. Present Characters Upcoming cast changes Departing characters Abigail "Abi" Branning It was announced, on the 20th September 2017, that Lorna Fitzgerald and Jacqueline Jossa (Abi and Lauren Branning respectively) had been axed from EastEnders. Her exit is expected to air during the Christmas and New Year period. A spokesperson for EastEnders said "We can confirm Jacqueline and Lorna will be leaving. They have been wonderful to work with and we wish them all the best for the future." Lauren Branning It was announced, on the 20th September 2017, that Lorna Fitzgerald and Jacqueline Jossa (Abi and Lauren Branning respectively) had been axed from EastEnders. Her exit is expected to air during the Christmas and New Year period. A spokesperson for EastEnders said "We can confirm Jacqueline and Lorna will be leaving. They have been wonderful to work with and we wish them all the best for the future." Johnny Carter Ted Reilly (who plays Johnny Carter) announced his departure from the soap on the 19th December 2017. This comes after a huge cast shake-up which was announced in October, with the departures of Abi and Lauren Branning, Ben Mitchell and Sophie Willmott-Brown, along with the reintroduction of characters Masood Ahmed, Woody Woodward, Melanie Owen and Tiffany Butcher. A spokesperson for EastEnders said: "We can confirm Ted has finished filming with EastEnders and wish him all the best for the future". Ben Mitchell On the 2nd October 2017, it was announced that that Harry Reid (Ben Mitchell) had been axed from EastEnders. He will depart in the midst of an "explosive storyline" between Phil Mitchell, Mick Carter and new character Aidan Maguire. Fans were outraged at the news, even launching e-petitions to save Harry from the axe. His exit is expected to air in January/February 2018. An EastEnders spokesperson said "We can confirm that Harry will be leaving EastEnders. Harry has been a great addition to the cast and we wish him all the best for the future." This also signifies another loss to the Mitchell family, who have suffered huge losses in the past few years with the culling of Ronnie, Roxy, Peggy, Grant and Ben. Sophie "Fi" Willmott-Brown The actress who portrays Sophie, Lisa Faulkner, announced in an interview with Digital Spy that after the conclusion of the whole Wilmott-Brown revenge storyline concludes she would be leaving EastEnders. Her exit is expected to be aired over the festive period. = Returning characters Masood Ahmed After terminating Carmel's tenancy at 41 Albert Square in a guest appearance in November, he will return as a regular in the Christmas or New Year period to move his aunt and uncle, Mariam and Ahmed, in. Harry "Woody" Woodward Lee Ryan's band, Blues, announced he is currently engaged with band business but will be returning to the show during the New Year period, after abandoning his fiancee Whitney at the train station after they planned to leave for Spain. Melanie Owen On the October 24th 2017, it was announced that Melanie Owen would return to EastEnders after almost sixteen years away at some point in the festive/New Year period. Tamzin Outhwaite (7 Seconds, Hotel Babylon), who has played Melanie since her introduction in 1998, said "EastEnders is in my DNA and I always knew deep down that someday I would revisit Mel." John Yorke said he was "thrilled and flattered" to have Outhwaite reprise the role and looked forward to exploring her absence and "who Melanie Owen is now". John Yorke promised an "incredible" storyline for Mel when she returns and said it would "awaken a lot of old ghosts, some great memories, and a whole new series of adventures too" Tiffany Butcher Tiffany, portrayed by original actress Maisie Smith (The Other Boleyn Girl, Released From Fear: A Restorative Story of Justice) who first appeared as Tiffany at just 6 years old, is due to return to Walford in the New Year. She was last seen as a regular character in 2014 when she left with her mum, Bianca Jackson, however did return for a few episodes coinciding with Whitney's wedding last year. The BBC released promotional pictures and teased an "explosive" return into Whitney's life, "causing chaos when she lands on Whitney's doorstep" . It is not currently known why she has returned to Walford. Maisie Smith said: "It's great to be back on the set of EastEnders. It's been lovely to see some old faces and meet new ones too. I can't wait to show everyone how much Tiffany has changed." Upcoming characters Kandice Taylor On the 25th October, it was announced that Kandice Taylor will be introduced as the younger sister of Karen Taylor. She is to be portrayed by Hannah Spearritt (Seed of Chucky, Primeval, S Club 7 in Miami). She will first appear for a "stint" (a short run on the show) but could be re-introduced if popular with viewers. Of her joining the show, Hannah said "Walford here I come!". She will make her first appearance in the Christmas period. Mariam Ahmed Mariam is Masood Ahmed's aunt. She and her husband, Arshad, move into 41 Albert Square after taking up Masood's offer to rent it. She is due to debut over the New Year period. Indira Joshi (Kumars at No. 42) said: "I’m over the moon to be joining EastEnders and to be part of the Ahmed family. I’m really looking forward to working with Madhav and Nitin as well as the rest of the cast." The BBC described Mariam as "fierce but warm and will want to become a firm part of the community". Arshad Ahmed Arshad is Masood Ahmed's uncle. Him and his wife, Mariam, move into 41 Albert Square after taking up Masood's offer to rent it. He is due to debut over the New Year period. Madhav Sharma (Doctor Who, Casualty) ''said: "The first continuing drama I starred in was on the BBC so this is like coming home for me. I'm really looking forward to playing Arshad." The BBC described Arshad as "jovial and mischievous". '''Rumoured to be leaving' James Wilmott-Brown It has been widely speculated that James will leave at the end of his Walford revenge storyline. It is theorised that he will eventually be murdered by a member of the Mitchell or Beale family - the favourites to do the deed are Phil Mitchell, Kathy Beale, Jane Beale, Ian Beale, Ben Mitchell, Sophie Wilmott-Brown, Jay Brown, Max Branning and Luke Wilmott-Brown. It is expected that if a murder were to occur it would be on Christmas Day. Luke Wilmott-Brown It has been speculated that Luke could be murdered. Phil or Ben are obvious candiadates as Ben and Phil have recently discovered that Luke's father is James Wilmott-Brown (Kathy Beale's (his mother) rapist), with Ben also finding a business card of Luke's with the text "Project Dagmar" on it, "Dagmar" being the pub in which Kathy was raped in. When Luke found out Ben had seen the card, he choked him. Max Branning It is thought that Max could be imprisoned after his secrets are exposed. Josh Hemmings It is much less likely that this character is murdered, however it is possible. Could a suicide or even fleeing London with Lauren Branning be on the cards? Ian Beale It is no secret that Ian is in serious danger in this whole revenge storyline, but could Max murder Ian because he knows too much? Louie Beale It is very likely that Louie will leave Walford with Lauren when she leaves. Past characters Main article: List of past EastEnders characters Family trees and family timelines * Beale * Sullivan * Colwell * Willmott-Brown * Mitchell * Jackson * Branning * Fowler * Trueman * Harkinson * Slater * Edwards * Fox * Dyer * Carter * Peacock Category:Other Information Category:Category eastenders